skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
July 18, 2006
Stephanie: Mom, is everything okay? Is dad okay? Kayla: Yeah, he's fine. I just wanted a chance to talk to you. I thought we could spend some time together tonight. Stephanie: I gave you guys some space. I thought you could use some time alone. Where is he? Kayla: He's right outside. You didn't see him when you came in? Stephanie: Dad coming home is the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me, but it's also really strange. Kayla: I know. I know there are so many changes going on in your life right now. That's kind of what I want to talk about, about maybe thinking about making another big change. Stephanie: What? Kayla: I'd like you to consider giving up racing. Stephanie: I love racing. It's not just a hobby or a passing phase, and it's not just my job. It's my life. Kayla: But it worries me to death. Every time you get behind that wheel, there's a good chance that you might die before you get to the finish line. Stephanie: Mom, every time a person leaves their house, there's a possibility that something could happen to them. Kayla: It is not the same, and you know it. Stephanie: You're a doctor. Who knows how many infectious diseases you come into contact with every day? And now you're telling me you're going to Darfur to volunteer at a Children's Hospital. You think I don't worry about you? And until a few days ago, you were the only parent I had left. But did I try and stand in your way? No. Kayla: Stephanie, my job is to help people who are sick and dying. Your job -- Stephanie: Is meaningless, right? You think my whole life -- Kayla: I did not say that. You are putting words in my mouth. Nick: Whistles Stephanie: Dad. I've been waiting my whole life to do that. Kayla: And you could do it every day. If you go off on the road with this racing -- do you really want to miss any more time with him? Stephanie: I have an easy solution for that one. Hey, Dad, will you come see me the next time I race? Kayla: Stephanie. Stephanie: For God's sake, I'm not trying to -- it's what I love, Mom, like I love you and dad. Papa, what do you think? Do you think mom has a right to tell me what to do with my life? Nick: throat Nick: Listen, I know your mama isn't happy about you racing cars, and I'm not gonna lie to you. It scares me. I'm not crazy about it, either. Stephanie: Yeah, but isn't that just the two of you being overprotective parents? I'm like you, Dad. Mom, you told me dad was kind of an outlaw when you met him. He was a hypomaniac like me, so it's in my genes. From you, too, by the way. You're the one who picked a guy like dad to marry. And starting med school when you did? All the other interns were young enough to be her kids. But you didn't let that stop you. You had to be a doctor, just like dad had to be a cop, and I have to race. Nick: Wow. If that's how you really feel about it. You know, I'm not gonna lie to you and tell you I'm happy about it, but I think you got to follow your heart. Kayla: Thanks for your help, Steve. Nick: Come on, Kayla. You can't lie to kids. They'll never trust you if you do. Stephanie: It means so much to me that you understand why I love racing so much. Nick: I can see you're passionate about it. Stephanie: It's my whole world. Nick: Oh, really? Well, I don't know about that. I mean, I think you need more than a career to be happy. Listen, I've been out there a long time with nobody. I haven't been connected to anybody. And I don't remember Steve Johnson. I don't remember anything about his life. But I have to tell you, this guy right here, right now, I feel pretty damn lucky to have people like you and your mama -- good people who care about me. So I say you go ahead. You have your career. You climb your mountain. I respect that. But I think it's important to have somebody at home who cares about you. Maybe I don't need to tell you that. You have a special guy? Stephanie: Papa, do you think it's possible to love somebody before you ever really even know them? Not a crush -- I don't mean that -- but real love? Nick: Uh, you shouldn't go to me about love. I think your mama would know better. Stephanie: Mom and I talk about stuff all the time. Right now I'm asking you. Nick: Okay. I think... yeah. I think when it comes to love, anything's possible. Is that what happened to you? Stephanie: Laughing Oh, gosh, it makes me sound like such a dork. Yeah, he's a driver -- a race car driver. I've kind of looked up to him for a long time. Nick: A bad-ass driver, huh? Stephanie: He's the best. Of course, he's never raced me -- not when it counts, anyways. Nick: You've raised a pretty confident girl here -- I mean, young woman here. Kayla: And full of surprises. Nick: Wow, she's really something. Kayla: Well, she certainly ran out of here quickly. Nick: Come on, she just said she remembered something she had to do. I think maybe she was trying to give the two of us a little more time alone together. Kayla: Maybe. Nick: You really did a great job. She's special. Kayla: I have to say, I've never seen that look on her face before, you know, when she was talking about that guy she's crazy about. I wonder who it is. Category:2006